Amber Eyes with a Secret
by Smash41KMF
Summary: On their day off, Roy, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Feury roam about Central City and end up tailing a mysterious burnette who leads them to discover something they never knew, and probably shouldn't have learned, about one of their very own co-workers.


**Amber Eyes with a Secret**

**By Smash41KMF**

**Author note: Sup! this is my first FanFic so i'm a little new to the whole business, but i sure do hope you all like it, it's the first story i've actually been able to finish, everthing i else keeps hitting some kind of problem and then i don't like it anymore. Oh well, enjoy:)!**

* * *

Strolling down the streets of Central City, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Heymens Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Feury verbally pondered what they were going to do on their day-off.

" Maybe we should head over to the computer convention, I heard they're introducing new technology." Feury suggested, and they all stared at him.

" Kain, we aren't all computer savvy like you." Havoc replied, and Feury sighed.

" Well, it was worth a try."

" There's a chess tournament downtown, how about that?" Breda offered, and they shook their heads.

" We have to agree on something, or else we'll waste our whole day doing nothing." Roy stated and they all stopped, taping their chins, thinking of something to do.

" Hey, I have an idea, wait, what happened to Havoc?" Falman, Feury, Roy, and Breda glanced around.

" Probably chasing after some girl again, I heard Rachael dumped him yesterday." Breda sighed, as they began looking for their constantly love-struck comrade.

" Hey, I wonder what Riza is doing today, she never joins us after work for a drink." Feury mused and that comment made them all think for a second, they really didn't know much the woman, let alone what she did during her free time.

" Oh, please?" they heard a small whining voice come from inside a nearby coffee shop and found Havoc flirting with the cashier as he purchased a cup of coffee.

" I'm really am sorry, Jean, but I have to be somewhere, maybe another time?" the girl smiled, slipping on her dark blue coat, and slinging her handbag over her shoulder as she rounded the counter and headed towards the door.

" She's kinda cute, what's her name?" Breda teased, as the quintet walked along the street again.

" She wouldn't give a chance to find out, and I couldn't get her to talk to me much either." Havoc sighed, lighting his cigarette.

" How sad, he's been rejected, ouch." Roy smirked, and Havoc twitched.

" You act like you can have any girl in the city-" Havoc began.

" Because I can." Roy said with a majestic air about him.

" Except one." Breda argued, knowing where Jean was heading.

" Oh, really? Who?" Roy countered and the other four men grinned.

" Riza. Hawkeye." They replied in chorus. Roy paled at the mention of his First Lieutenant.

" You're kidding." He replied bluntly, glaring incredulously at his comrades.

" Nope."

" Nah."

" Not a chance."

" Nada."

" There's no way I'm going to even think of trying that." Roy stated, blankly staring at his men.

" Then you can't have any girl in the city." Havoc chirped in an I-told-you-so tone.

" I don't think he wants his brains blown out." Feury added, and Roy twitched.

" Or rejected by a co-worker." Falman stated, and Roy clenched his fist.

" Or by Riza." Breda snickered, and Roy snapped.

" Alright already! That's enough, all of you." he shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat, before stalking off.

* * *

As he trudged down the streets, Roy caught a glimpse of the same burnette Havoc had tried to pick up earlier talking to a tall, freckled red head and grinned.

" Hey, Jean, come here!" he called over his back to his comrades who had been trailing behind his annoyed self.

" What?" Havoc grumbled, catching up to his superior.

" Looks like she's already taken." Roy pointed ahead of them and Havoc's jaw dropped open slightly.

" We should follow, I want to know what he has that I don't." Havoc exclaimed, and the others shrugged, at least it was something to do.

They first started at the park, where the mysterious couple had taken a small walk, and Breda had hid behind the rest of the men at the first sight of a dog, begging for them to leave some time soon.

" So why are you so deathly terrified of dogs again, Breda?" Feury asked, restraining a snicker at the horrified look on the man's face.

" Let's just say when I was little I had a some really bad experiences with the little beasts." He shivered at the memory and eagerly dashed towards the exit of the park.

After the couple left the park they separated, the guy turned left, and the girl turned right.

" Do you think we should split up, or continue following her?" Feury asked, watching the guy walk away.

" We follow the girl, come on." Havoc took the lead, as the tailed the girl throughout Central City until they came to a large skating rink, pausing to decide whether to go in or not. Before anyone could speak, Havoc headed for the door and they were forced to follow in case he got himself in to any trouble.

" Good afternoon, gentlemen, can I help you with anything?" Smiled a tall, slender, red haired girl as Havoc walked in with four other men in tow.

" Oh, no thank you, we're just here to see a friend." Roy raised his hand, and the girl nodded and pointed towards the main room.

As they walked into the main room, the found several girls in stirrup, flare pants and long sleeved shirts, and dresses stretching, their hair tied up in buns. They also found a few men among the girls, wearing sweatpants and long sleeved shirts.

Taking their seats, the five men sat and waited, along with several other people.

" So, are we going to sit through this whole thing?" Roy asked sounding slightly annoyed.

" I guess so." Falman sighed, leaning back in his chair.

" All right girls, time to start!" all five sat bolt straight, for they knew that voice all too well.

They watched as a tall, well-built, blonde haired woman walked into the room, her hair tied up in a swirled blonde bun, a few strands straying free and dangling in the air. Her sharp amber eyes were focused on the other girls who in line before her. Normally, they would have suspected it was just another girl who looked like her, but the way she held herself as she walked, and how she stood straight and balanced, there was no denying it. It was none other than their unit's first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

The men gaped, as Riza raised her hand to silence her skaters, as she made announcements. They couldn't believe what she was wearing: a sleeveless, navy blue dress that cut off just above her knees, matching arm length gloves covering both arms.

" The show is in one week, and we need to nail this routine by Wednesday, understood?" she called, and the skaters nodded.

" All right then, let's get started, Lyn, take group A, Rin, take B, group C, you'll be working with me." Riza announced and the skaters began to split into three separate groups.

Taking her group to the center of the rink, Riza began to demonstrate the routine, fascinating Roy beyond belief. She began with a simple circle of the rink to gain speed before leaning over and dragging a fingertip along the ice as she continued to skate in circles, the circle getting narrower until she almost kneeling as she spun, before gradually rising and coming to a stop with a graceful bow, her arms splayed out to her sides. Group C clapped, before attempting to imitate her routine, one after another in a line like follow the leader. Roy and the other men sat baffled, as they each watched different sections of the rink, but on Roy's eyes remained on Riza as she assisted her students. He hadn't noticed the smile creeping onto his face until Breda mentioned it to him, snickering.

Normally, Roy would be angry, but he let the comment slide, as he continued to happily watch his first lieutenant, at least until one of the other male skaters came over and squeezed her shoulders, and even if it wasn't visible, Roy saw her jump before turning around to face the man and smile slightly. He knew it was just a demonstration, but even so, Roy didn't like the way the guy held her waist, how he spun her, how he held her hands, how he lifted her, and especially how he looked at her. It was the soft, tender kind of look you gave someone you loved, who meant the world to you. It was a look of love, and contentment, that you were glad just to be with them, near them. He knew the look; it was the look he gave her when she wasn't watching, it was the look he should be able to give her freely, just like her partner did as the skated together.

Looking down at his snow white fists, Roy made up his mind, he was going to learn to skate, and he was going to win back the heart of his beloved lieutenant, even if he had to embarrassed himself doing so.

" You going to ask her to teach you?" Roy looked up and found his comrades grinning at him, and he gave them a small nod, widening their grins.

" Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm jealous, he shouldn't be allowed to do that to her." He gritted his teeth, and his comrades didn't grin at his jealousy, only nodded.

" Roy, just know that if you ever need anything to you there don't be afraid to ask, we agree and we'd rather see her with you, than Casa Nova over there." Havoc said, and the other men nodded in agreement, and Roy smiled, before rising to his feet when the skaters began to leave.

" Go get her, Roy." Breda cheered softly, as the rest of the unit began on their ways home.

" Good luck, Colonel." Feury nodded.

" Best of luck, Sir." Falman followed with a nod as well.

" Now, don't you go screwing this up, buddy." Havoc smirked, and Roy rolled his eyes.

" Thanks, guys." He waved them off and began towards the rink, noticing Riza hadn't gotten off of it yet.

As he neared the rink, he caught sight of 'Casa Nova' skating over to Riza, and he ducked down low, making sure he could still see them. Even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, Roy could tell that Riza was a bit upset and looked cautious, as she tried to move away from the guy, but before she could, Casa Nova grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her against him, pressing their lips together, and painfully enough, Roy watched as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He felt like throwing up, as he watched her lean in closer.

He looked away, no longer capable of watching, and began to think of a way to sneak out the door without either of them noticing, when he heard someone cry out in pain. He whipped around and found the man assaulting (in Roy's opinion) Riza kneeling on the ice, his shins cut open and bleeding, a giant red mark on his cheek where she must have slapped him.

" You're lucky that I let what you did during rehearsals today slide, but if you ever try anything of that nature again, I won't allow you back on your feet." She growled angrily. " Now go home, Julius." 'Julius' hastily scrambled to his feet, before darting awkwardly towards the door.

Proud of her approach to the boy's attempt, Roy began to rise to his own feet, but stopped when he saw her warily skate over to the edge of the rink and lean against it, looking sick and pale faced as she cradled her forehead in her hands, as if trying to stop a throbbing migraine.

Suddenly worried, Roy stood up and cautiously crept onto the ice, before striding towards her, craving to wrap his arms around her and hold her in his arms. Gently resting his palm on her back, he felt her stiffen; cursing before whipping around, her palm splayed open, waiting to connect with his cheek. He grabbed her wrist, and rested his other hand on her waist as she pushed herself back against the wall of the rink.

She gasped, eyes growing huge, as she pulled her hand away and looked away, cheeks slightly pink.

" Colonel, Sir, I- please forgive me, I-" he placed his finger over her lips, silencing her.

" Riza, stop, please, I understand, or better yet," his tone was beginning to freeze as hard as the ice they stood on, as his black eyes became as hard as steel. " I saw." Riza's expression turned to panic, as she tried to convince her superior that it wasn't what she thought he thought it was.

" Sir, I-" before she could finish, Roy pulled her into his embrace, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, the other hand stroking the back of her head, running his fingers along her silky, soft blonde bun.

" I know, Riza. I know." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.

A long moment of silence wrapped around the couple, as they stood in each other's embrace, quietly relishing the moment of solitude.

" Sir, I have to ask, did you… follow me here?" Riza mumbled into his shoulder, feeling him chuckle a few seconds later, kissing the top of her head again.

" No." he whispered, smiling against her head. Even with her wearing skates he was taller, but barely. " We followed Havoc."

" Jean was following me?" she asked, even more confused now than before.

" No, he was following some girl he thought was cute."

" Stalker." She half hissed, half laughed, feeling her superior relax.

" Haha, I suppose he is."

" You said, 'we', as in?"

" Me, Jean, Falman, Breda and Feury."

" The five of you really need to get a life." She teased, closing her eyes with a small sigh.

" We do, we just don't have much time for them." She laughed softly, feeling Roy the hand that had been stroking her head fall onto the back of her neck, making her smile.

" Sir, just one last question." She whispered, turning her head so she could look at his face.

" Go ahead." He replied, gazing down into those amber eyes that held so many secrets.

" Why did you stay afterwards, is there something you needed?" she asked, waiting for his response, knowing it would never be the one her heart desired, but settled for just being in his arms like this.

" Yes, a matter-of-fact, there is something I need." He smiled softly, straightening her up and leaning forward until their foreheads touched.

" Teach me how to skate." He whispered, and she stared blankly at him, too shocked to say anything.

" E-Excuse me?" she whispered, finally able to form a complete sentence.

" Teach me to skate." He repeated, leaning down further, being rewarded with the catch in her breath.

" W-Why?" she whispered, backing into the rink's wall once again.

" So I can skate with you." he whispered with a grin, and her eyes widened considerably, as he leaned down, their noses touching, and then closed the few inches left between them, barely grazing his lips with her's, pausing for her reaction. " I'll stop, if you want me to, I won't do this if you don't want to." He whispered against her lips, but she said nothing, and he grinned, leaning down to give her another teasing kiss, but before he could, Riza twined her arms around his neck and returned his gesture, but instead, not letting go.

She could feel him grin against her lips, and smiled back, running her fingers through his soft, long black hair, cherishing every moment that passed by, as she remained wrapped happily in his arms.

Roy braced himself, just waiting to get hit like Julius did, but it never came, instead, she simply moved closer, pressing against him, sending giddish glee throughout his whole body. Slowly reaching up and plucking the large clip from her hair, Roy felt her giggle silently and released her lips, leaving her breathless, but smiling.

" So?" he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, a giant grin pasted on his face.

" Of course, but if you tell anyone, I promise you that I'll shoot you." she taunted, pulling away from his arms and performing a small twirl before going to the locker room to change.

Reappearing in a pair of tan slacks and dark blue dress shirt, a pair of open toed sandals, Riza Hawkeye took the hand of Roy Mustang and left the skating rink, a small smile a her face, as he pulled her closer to his side, locking his fingers with her as they headed to his place for the night, secretly giving a thumbs up to his comrades hiding behind the door.

The End


End file.
